Story Title to come!
by NayriceKOL
Summary: Once again I will think of title further on in the process! This is the second part of : So I See You Brought A Guy! Please enjoy! More chapters to follow!
1. Chapter 1

AN!/ Hello all! I'm back with the second part of this saga. I decided to split it up into a saga because I thought that would be a little more exciting for everyone! If you have not read the first part to the saga, which is 'I See You Brought A Guy', I shall fill you in on what has happened! The story is set the day after Stan's leaving dinner and the few days after that. As planned Mary and Marshall did go their separate ways, until Abigail started accusing Marshall of making the wrong choice after they had bumped into Mary and Kenny at the park. Marshall then confronts Stan about his first argument with Abigail and Stan suggests that Abigail was too harsh. Kenny had suggested dinner with Abigail and Marshall to smooth things over. Mary and Marshall then took Stan to the airport for an emotional goodbye and then went to Mary's house for the dinner. Mary and Marshall then encountered a very awkward first day as not being partners. The ice was broke when Marshall had thanked Mary for his gift, which was a picture of Norah. Marshall was really missing Norah she he went to go and pick Mary up from her house so he could see her, but he had ruined the morning by making it even clearer to Mary that he had chose Abigail over Mary. Delia had wanted to know more about Mary and how she worked and Marshall had covered the basics until disaster struck as Mary was stabbed on a witness visit and Marshall was panicking thinking he had lost Mary forever. Marshall visited Mary and poured his heart out to a 'sleeping' Mary. But she heard everything. During Marshall's visit Abigail came to collect a statement from Mary and Abigail had said some very harsh words to her, which Marshall had heard as he was outside listening. The day after Mary and Marshall had shared an emotional moment in the hospital and Mary had told Marshall that she could not release him again. Mary was released from hospital the next day. Marshall took her a 'surprise' dinner the same day which was fun. Mary had to run to the office so Marshall took her and Norah there. Delia had made them all get a photo which ended up being perfect! Marshall then had to run home to change shirts but thought he would do that before he took Mary home. He made her come in only to find Kenny and Abigail half naked on the couch! Kenny and Marshall had a fight and Marshall ended up staying at Mary's house. This next part of the story is that night and on! So after all of that, let's begin the next chapter!

/

The first hour that Marshall was there was some what awkward and had a lot of tension. Mary had made Norah some dinner as it was nearing 5:00pm. Marshall had stood in the door way for the last twenty minutes until Mary had finally told him to sit down. She had offered Marshall something to eat a number of times but he politely said no thank you every time. Mary had bathed Norah and changed her into some pyjamas, the ones that Marshall had gotten her in fact.

Marshall's mind was playing games with him. There was a thousands thoughts spinning in his mind. Why Abigail had had sex with Kenny. Why Kenny had had sex with Abigail. What Abigail was doing now. What if they had just continued after he left? This thought especially have him shivers down his spine. He was even thinking about how he was feeling. What was his next move going to be. How was Mary feeling. Why was he even at Mary's. The last thing he thought Mary would want was him here. After what Abigail had just done to Mary and Kenny's relationship. That was the first relationship since Raph where she was settled. All these thoughts were spinning around his head. How was he even going to face Mary.

Mary joined Marshall in the lounge with a freshly washed Norah who's hair had gone very short and very curly. Mary loved how her hair went when it was wet. She sat with Norah on her lap and brushed Norah's hair, Marshall didn't even acknowledge her presences. She put Norah down onto the floor who crawled over to Marshall in almost an instance. She didn't know what to do. Mary knew Marshall loved Norah but didn't know how Marshall would react to her. Marshall felt Norah tug at his jeans, he came out of his gaze and looked down at Norah and smiled.

It took a while for Marshall to react to Norah, he acknowledged she was there, but didn't really take note. "Oh hey you!", he leant down to pick Norah up and placed her on his lap. Mary was relived by this, she knew how Marshall was feeling and wasn't too sure how Marshall was going to react to Norah. "What's up with my favourite bug?", Marshall cleared his mind of his thoughts and was now focused on Norah, not forgetting Mary was watching his every move. "Marrrr, marrrr, shull 'urt?", she pointed, but did not touch his eye, which was a bit bruised. He laughed at how Norah had tried to say his name, "No no sweetie, Marshall is fine.", why was he talking in third person, he thought, "I'm fine, how are you?", he remembered all she had seen not less than 3 hours ago. Norah simply nodded to Marshall, and put her head against his chest. Marshall felt his heart skip a beat, he had never been this close to Norah by her decision, every time he seen Norah, Mary or Jinx had handed Norah to him, and sometimes she was hesitant to go to him, because of the how much of a stranger he had been. Mary had seen Marshall close his eyes when Norah laid her head on to his chest. She would keep that moment forever. She sat and watched for a few moments, they were both fast asleep, Marshall had both arms around Norah, and Norah hand both arms around Marshall's chest.

Mary stood up quietly from the couch and walked into the kitchen. She poured herself a strong drink and sat at her kitchen counter. She couldn't believe all of this could happen in just one day. She sat and thought about the last 2 weeks or so in her life, they were crazy. Her father came back, and died right in front of her. Her partner had confessed her love for her and she somehow turned him down, and let him go off and marry Abigail. Stan had left and now she had no father figure at all, of course, he was always a phone call away, but it was never the same not having him there. She was finally getting on with her life and was actually starting to like Kenny, she had released Marshall again, for the last time. That thought sent shivers down her spine. And then the first time she had stepped into Marshall and Abigail's apartment, it was to find Kenny and Abigail at it. Ugh. She finished her glass and cleared the kitchen up. It was about 9:15pm and she hadn't even made Marshall's bed up yet. Luckily Jinx had washed Mary's bedding yesterday so he was going to have fresh bedding. She made up the double bed and couldn't clear her mind of how Marshall was going to sleep alone tonight. Marshall had had a pretty rough two weeks too. The bed was and she was to get changed for bed too, she popped her head to check if Marshall and Norah were fine. They were both still fast asleep. She walked into her bedroom and was puzzled on what to wear for bed. Normally she would just wear a pair of joggers for bed, but would that be inappropriate now Marshall was here, she was worried incase he woke up during the night and came to the edge of her bed. She decided to go for a over-sized top, which she wore most nights, she thought this was most suitable as this covered up everything and went down to her knees. She got changed and went to see what she could wear tomorrow, Mary wasn't usually this prepared, but since she had guests, she thought this would be best. It was just a usual day in the office, she hoped, so jeans and a top should cut it.

She crept into the lounge to find both Norah and Marshall still fast asleep, luckily Norah had already had her pyjamas on so it was just a case if getting her to bed without waking her or Marshall up. She stood back a moment so she could see this sight on last time. She leant down and put her arm in between Marshall chest and Norah's stomach, and the put her other arm near Norah's legs, Norah did not stir, but as soon as Mary touched Marshall's chest, he was awake, he watched Mary cradle Norah for a moment before she noticed he was awake. He raised his eyebrows signalling Mary silently, she nodded back, ensuring that everything was ok. Marshall sat up and looked around and suddenly all of the memories of what had happened came back. He couldn't believe he found himself on Mary's sofa. After that thought his attention turned to Mary's legs which made their way out of lounge. It was very rare Marshall seen Mary's legs. He had always admired them. He shook this thought off and stood up from the couch, he took his suit jacket off and felt a wet patch on his chest, which was from Norah, he couldn't even remember falling asleep with her. He walked into the kitchen to go put his jacket into the bag he brought, and change his shirt, but it wasn't there. He didn't want to shout of Mary because he could wake Norah up if he did. He put his jacket on the bench and then he unbuttoned his shirt. "Hey", Mary stood in the door frame in the t-shirt which was obviously far too big for her. Marshall turned around and smiled at Mary, his thoughts were on her legs. When Marshall tuned around, Mary got a shock, she had always told Marshall that he was 'lanky', but she didn't realise how muscly he was. When she saw his shirt was unbuttoned her thoughts went immediately to his chest, which was firm and almost heavenly like to Mary. "Hey, Norah got me slightly, um, soggy", Marshall pointed to his white shirt which had a grey patch on, from Norah's drooling. Mary laughed quietly, "you're bag is the spare room, on the bed, which is made up, unless you prefer the couch? I mean you seemed pretty comfy", Mary teased Marshall laughing at the end of the sentence. "What can I say, I've got the touch!", implying that Norah was only asleep because she was with Marshall. "You can stay more often if she keeps going out like that", Mary laughed but then got serious, remembering that Marshall could only stay for a few day. Mary showed Marshall to his room, "Abigail texted a few times, but I don't know your password sooo.", she pointed to the bed where his phone was, "yes you do", "yes I do what Marshall?", "you do know my pass code". Marshall looked at Mary firmly and was watching her mind got through a thousand thoughts. "Marshall, I honestly don't.", her mind was going round and round in circles. "It's your birthday silly, what else would it be?", Marshall said this in such a calm tone. "Why would it be any different?", Marshall was looking at a completely blank Mary. "Why. Why. Why would it be MY birthday, not your own or your Dad's birthday or her birthday for that matter?", Mary was truly shocked, she felt a thousand emotions, excited, scared, happy. The list went on. "I'll prove it!", Marshall leant down to get his phone and stood closer to Mary, not even looking at the texts from Abigail and swiped his phone across to the keypad. He slowly typed her birthday i 9, and his phone was unlocked. Mary looked up to Marshall. "Ok. You got me.", Mary honestly couldn't believe it. "And before you ask why, it's not mine or my Dad's or Abigail's is because I'll always remember yours, gee can you remember that time we went to the baseball game on your birthday and we won! I did pretty good that year didn't I!", Marshall started looking through his bag for something to sleep in. Luckily he had a pair of joggers in the bag. Mary was still shocked at how his pass code was his birthday. "Ok, so yeah, erm. I'll leave you to it, and I'll see you in the morning, if you need anything else just let me know." Mary made her way out of the door at the end of the sentence until she was pulled back from the door frame by Marshall. "Thank you for this Mare it means a lot. Hopefully I can be out of your hair in no time.", Marshall pulled Mary to his chest, and even though Mary was not a hugger, she did not mind this hug. 'I don't want you to be out of my hair', she thought silently. She looked up and smiled at Marshall. He looked down at Mary. How they both wanted to kiss each other. Mary had to pull away from Marshall and simply turned and smiled at him, making her way out of his room to her room.

**Wow! That bottom paragraph was a lot right! Apologise! So sorry this had taken so long but I have been at college and there is a lot of work! Soooo first night at Mary's house isn't so bad, the next part of the story is during the night and the days after that! Will get writing that ASAP!**

**thanks to a reader who told ME to hurry up with this part!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter of the second saga! Enjoy!**

Mary lay in her bedroom and the fact Marshall was in bed alone, in the opposite room was driving her crazy. She couldn't stop thinking about him. It was about midnight and she still hadn't been to sleep. She imagined Marshall would be fast asleep, after all he had been through today, but in fact he was the complete opposite.

Marshall lay wide awake on the opposite bedroom to Mary. The fact she was in the other room and not there with him drove him crazy. He could not understand why he felt like this, especially after a time like this, they had slept in separate bedrooms before on many occasions while at work, even before and after he had gotten with Abigail. And then the thought of Abigail came back to him, this thought made him angry. She had sent him multiple text messages explains _'how it was all an accident'_ and she _'didn't know what she was doing'_ how she was _'very sorry'_, however the last two text messages really said it all, they read _'Marshall I know you've read all of these messages, I can't explain how sorry I am, please come home.'_, the last message read _'I suppose you don't know how much I care, but you're probably already in Mary's house or bed. That would not shock me. She never "released" you did she._' This message really frustrated Marshall, but most of all hurt him. Both Marshall and Abigail knew the difficult time Mary had been through when he asked Mary to release him. He knew how difficult it was for Mary to let him go like that. And after all of this time, he never asked once how Mary was feeling. He'd been too busy drowning in his own sorrows. By now he thought Mary would be asleep, and he was pleased, a Mary without any sleep was never easy. The thought of her being alone in her room by herself was still driving her crazy.

Mary had just drifted to sleep, it was nearing 1:00am and she knew Norah would be awake soon. She only woke up once during the night, which was great for Mary. When Marshall heard cries from Norah's room, he couldn't just lay there, he had to go and see her. He could not bare to see/hear Mary or Norah cry. They were probably the two beings he cared about most. He crept through the house and was almost in Marshal mode. He didn't want to wake Mary up. He opened Norah's door ever so slightly, to find her stood up with her hands resting on top of the crib. Her hair was still curly but bone dry. As soon as Norah's eyes flickered to Marshall's eyes, she stopped crying. He came across the room from the door, leaving it open so when he got her back to sleep, he didn't have to make any noise. He picked her up and put her head onto his shoulder and started rocking her back to sleep. Norah tried to say Marshall's name again, Marshall laughed and stroked her head, Norah laughed also but she was far too tired for another joke. Marshall cradled Norah until she was asleep again which didn't take long. Mary was stood at the door frame, her voice hair was a mess but she honestly didn't care. The only thing that she cared about right now was Marshall and Norah. She wanted this site to go on forever and ever. She watched the tall bare frame of Marshall cradle her beautiful daughter. She could have stayed there for a couple more days easy. As Marshall put Norah down when she was fast asleep again, she stood further back and opened the door wider, without making a sound. Marshall tip-toed out of the room and as he looked up he saw Mary's figure stood just outside of the door frame.

When Mary first stood at the door frame, she was still sleepy and Marshall could see this in her eyes, however what she had just seen made her feel awake, alive for that matter. She could not get the image of Marshall and the bare top half of his body cradling Norah, it was a heavenly image which was surely going to haunt her for the next couple weeks. "Marshall you didn't have to," Mary yawned in the middle of the sentence, "I was coming to see to her but I guess you beat me to it.", she rubbed her eyes and quickly slid her hand through her hair trying to at least make it look presentable. Marshall took her hand from her hair and dropped it. "It's fine, I wanted to see her anyways, and I was awake too." Marshall rubbed his eyes, realising that he really should get some rest now. "It's amazing Marshall, she just stopped crying as soon as she saw you. That's never happened to me." "I didn't realise I had an audience, she just needed some comforting that's all, we all do." Marshall didn't mean to convey anything by this, but Mary assumed that he was talking about her. "Yeah well chill it big guy," Mary pointed to Marshall's bare chest, he laughed. Mary continued, "We will focus on comforting you for a while". Mary said this with a big smirk. Marshall laughed again and then said, "we best be off to bed, big day tomorrow. See in around 5 hours' time partner?" This word still made her stomach churn, for good and bad reasons. The good reason was because he still classed her as his partner, but the bad reason was because he wasn't her partner no more. She simply smiled, "see you then", she checked on Norah before she wandered off to bed, Marshall watched her until he seen her flop on her bed. As bad as it sounded, he wished he was in there with her.

/

The next morning Mary was awake first. She had fell asleep straight away after she had been talking to Marshall. It seemed like she had been asleep forever even though it was a little under five hours. She managed to get herself out of bed and as she crept along the hall she popped her head into Norah's door and as predicted, she was still fast asleep. She hadn't bothered to go into Marshall's room, he needed all the sleep he could get. She rubbed her eyes and shook her hair, another long day was ahead of her. Mark was coming to pick Norah up this morning and he was keeping her tonight, so Mary had to prepare Norah's bag, he had most essentials, and she just needed to put her baby milk in and a set of pyjamas. After that was all sorted she got the clothes Norah was going to be wearing today and laid them on the couch ready for her waking up. She had twenty minutes or so before Norah had to be up. First things first, she needed coffee. Mary turned the radio on as turned it to a volume where it was just loud enough for her hear but quiet enough for the others not to hear. She sat on the cold kitchen stool waiting for her coffee machine to finish her coffee, the coldness of the stool made her have goose bumps all the way up her body. She sat with the coffee in her hand on the stool, circling the rim of the cup with her index finger. She had a thousand question that she wanted the answer for. She stared at her coffee like the answers were going to jump out at her all at once. She was worried about Marshall, she'd never seen him in a situation into like this before, and she had certainly never seen him as angry as she had the day beforehand. Apart from that time they were in training and the training officer was groping Mary inappropriately. He was furious then. As she looked up from her coffee she found Marshall sat on the stool opposite her.

She was shocked, but happy to see him smiling. "I would love to know what goes on in the mind of Miss Mary Shannon", he was still smiling. "Morning", Mary said shyly. She stood up immediately and straightened her t-shirt, "coffee Marshall?" "Please Mary, milk and", he didn't even have to finish his sentence, Mary immediately interrupted him. "Marshall I got it, you didn't even have to tell me. You're buying coffee later on though." She didn't need to finish that sentence either. He simply nodded. Mary handed the coffee and practically ran around the table so she could sit back on the stool. Marshall knew why this was, it was because of her legs, he didn't mind though. "Sooo, you sleep well?" Mary took the first sip of her coffee, she was trying to break the ice. "When I got to sleep eventually, you?" Marshall's reply was awkward, but he wasn't really awake yet. "Same same. Thank you for last night, I really would have got to her you know." Mary really did appreciate him getting up to see to Norah. She still couldn't get over how she stopped crying straight away when he got to her. That was crazy. "It's no problem, I want to spend as much time with her as I can, might not be able to see her for a while." Marshall finished his coffee after this sentence and Mary nearly spat hers out. "Why?!" Mary questioned. She was so confused. "Abigail wants to talk some things over, and I'm going to be busy at work, I want to see her more than anything. You know I love her." Marshall really did mean that last sentence. "What's Abigail got to do with this? She can't stop you from seeing Norah can she?", Mary was pretty angry, after everything Abigail had done, she surely couldn't do this to him too, fair enough not seeing Mary, but not Norah. "No no, if everything works out I'm just going to spending a lot more time with Abigail that's all." Marshall had to put that out there, because if it was going to work out, he knew that he couldn't see Mary half as much as he did now, which was not a lot to start with. Part of Mary thought Marshall was lying. Covering up for Abigail or something like that. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She left the conversation at that, because if this was the last time he was going to see Norah for a while, she wanted it to be happy. Marshall watched all the thoughts go through her head, he wanted to know what she was thinking. The silence was broke from noises coming from Norah's room, immediately Mary stood up to go get Norah, but Marshall stood in front of her, "please, let me go get Norah Mary?", Marshall pleaded. Mary gave him a nod, "I'm off to get dressed anyways Marshall, just bring her in here until I come out.", Mary said as she wandered into her room. Marshall crept slowly behind her and when Mary was in her he practically ran into Norah's room. He couldn't wait to see her again.

Marshall was sat on the kitchen stool talking to a very sleepy Norah. He knew that Norah would not be able to understand half of what he was talking about, but he continued to say his words. "So Norah, I might not see you for a little while but you have to look after your Mom, she loves you very much and I love you very much." He continued "I hope to see you again soon. I want to see you very soon, hopefully I can come back and see you tonight." He finished and brought Norah closer to his chest and gave her a hug, her little arms reacted in almost an instance she put them around his chest. Marshall felt his heart implode. Mary saw his heart implode from the door frame. Marshall whispered to Norah, "if only your Mom would put her arms around me", Mary did not hear this part, but Norah smiled at the word 'Mom'. She came into the kitchen where Marshall and Norah were sat. "Good morning my little bug!" Mary was energetic and happy in her sentence, a side of Mary Marshall had very rarely got to see. Mary sat Norah in her high chair and made her breakfast, Marshall was fascinated as he watched Mary do all of her jobs, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She handed the bowl to Norah and sat back down on a stool and turned it to face Norah. She watched over Norah as she ate her breakfast, she was old enough to eat it herself, but Mary always wanted to make sure. "What you looking at? Isn't it time you put some close on?" Mary laughed as she pointed to Marshall who still had his pyjamas. Marshall blushed as he looked down, he had been so fixated on Mary he completely forgot about not being dressed. He blushed again, "sure sure, back in a few", Marshall dashed off to his room, Mary smirked at him and let out a laugh, she knew he was embarrassed.

Marshall came out of his room fully dressed and was ready to get on with the day, he did not want to think about what had happened the previous day. He came into the kitchen to find Norah and Mary both gone. He cleared both his and Mary's cups up before he went off to find Mary and Norah. He emptied the sink and dried his hands on a towel before heading off to the living room, where he suspected Mary would be. He was exactly right, Mary was sat with Norah on her knee getting her dressed. Marshall stood with his hands on his hips and leaned against the door frame listening to Mary talk to Norah. "Oh, that a girl," she said as Norah raised her hands and for Mary to pull her t-shirts off her head. "You're off to Daddy's today, I wonder what you're going to do big. Listen bug, Marshall might not be here when you come back, so you have to give him a big hug and kiss from you and Me.", Norah's reaction when she heard Marshall's name was priceless. Her face lit up which made both Marshall and Mary's hearts melt. Mary still unaware of Marshall's presence, she continued, "he needs looking after so I think a hug and a kiss will help him. He's been hurt but he is gunna get better." Mary finished off her sentence and straightened out Norah's clothes. Norah pointed to her cheek, just below her eye and stuttered, "Marr, marrr, shhh, shulll eye", referring to what Mary had said before in the previous sentence. Mary laughed as she knew exactly what Norah was saying. Marshall couldn't believe how clever she was! "Aw bug, his eye is fine. At least he says it is", she picked Norah up and laughed at her and planted a kiss on her head. She stood up from the couch still amazed at her knowledge and walked into the kitchen to find Marshall drying off the dishes. He managed to escape from the door frame just in time to make it look like he'd been in the kitchen for a while. "Jeez Marshall you didn't have too, I could've done them later on." she cradled Norah as she walked closer to Marshall. "No no, I insist. One must tidy up after himself." Marshall placed the towel down and grabbed Norah's hand and gave a vague smile to Mary. Mary's heart melted. She couldn't help but feel like this every time he looked at her. "Isn't Mark coming for her this morning?" he was still looking at Norah while he said this. "How did you know that?" Mary was puzzled. How on earth did he know what days Norah went to Marks house? "It's always a Wednesday when you're slightly early into the office and you always seem a little more at ease. Wednesday's and Friday's." Marshall said this with a sharp smile never losing eye contact with Norah. Mary was stunned. After all this time she thought Marshall just sat in his office enclosed in his own thoughts and his own world. Marshall still took notice of her. Marshall actually still cared about her. Did he? Did he actually? She was completely stunned. She thought that after the balcony scenario, that was the end of Mary and Marshall. She didn't reply, she couldn't reply, it was like the words didn't want to escape her mouth. The knock at the door broke the silence, Marshall kissed Norah on the forehead before Mark came in, Marshall didn't know how Mark was going to react to Marshall being there and holding his daughter. Mary wandered off and answered the door. "Hey! Good morning! Come on come in!" Mary stepped to the side of the door to let Mark into the house. Mark had been here many times and even at one time lived here. He knew the ropes. Mark looked up and to his surprise Marshall was there. "Marshall? Jesus it's great to see you! How have you been?" Mark walked towards to Marshall and gave him a firm handshake. Mark liked Marshall, he knew how much he cared for Mary and especially admired him for how many times he was there for Mary, even when Mark was not. "You two have finished the little bromance thing? Quite frankly we have work to go to and your child would like to see you" Mary stood with Norah on her hip and her eyes alternated between the two men. Both Mark and Marshall stood back and gave a firm nod to each other. "God we'll have to talk soon!" Mark said this to Marshall as he got Norah from Mary. "That we will, see you soon." Marshall smiled and simply nodded. "Hey you," Mark was now talking to Norah, "you gunna give your Mom and Marshall a big kiss and cuddle!" Marshall felt like fist pumping the air, and Mary could see that. Mark handed Norah to Marshall so he could get a proper cuddle. This felt so good to Marshall, he kissed Norah on the cheek and handed her to Mary who gave Norah a big kiss on the forehead and a big cuddle. "See you later bug." Mary said as she handed Norah back to Mark. She walked Mark to the door, "so I'll see you tomorrow morning, give me a call if you need anything" Mark got this lecture every morning he came to pick Norah up. "Of course Mary, see you later, good bye Marshall!" He shouted as he made his way to his car. Mary turned and closed the door and looked at Marshall, "What even was that?" "What? I like Mark", Marshall said this with a cheeky smile. He laughed, "come on, we'll be late for work."

I love Mark! He's fantastic! What does everyone think so far? How was Mary and Marshall's first night together? This is very hard for me to get out in between college work and football, please bare with me! The rest of the chapters are coming, I may upload one late to night or early in the morning!


	3. Chapter 3

**Third instalment coming right up!  
><strong>  
>This morning they both travelled in Marshall's black SUV as Peter had Mary's car this morning and he was dropping it off later on. The first five minutes of the trip were awkward right up until Marshall pulled up to Mary's favourite coffee shop. "You're getting me coffee already?" Mary was stunned for about the fourth time this morning. "Sure. You said I was on coffee this morning didn't you?" Marshall turned his head and looked into Mary's eyes. Mary simply nodded. Marshall ordered her favourite coffee for her along with his favourite. "Does this mean I'm you're favourite co-worker now you're buying me coffee?" Mary couldn't resist that cocky statement. Marshall didn't even reply to her, he could let that one slip. He handed her the coffees and went off to the Sunshine building, it was only a ten minute drive from the coffee shop. "Thank you Mary for last night and letting me see Norah as much as I could, I can't believe how big she is getting. She is so much like you." Marshall sighed, "hopefully I should be out of your hair soon enough." he said this never once making eye contact with her. "I told you, you can come and see Norah whatever time you like. It's no problem to me, she loves you. And as for last night, that's no problem too" Mary shrugged her shoulders and stared out of the window.<p>

As usual Mary and Marshall were the first in the office. It was always dark and slightly cold on the morning. Usually Marshall would be in beforehand to turn the heating on and the lights. The cold air hit them as they both walked into the office. Mary walked to her desk and turned her computer on. Marshall stood at the door as he looked back and forth between his old desk and his new desk. "Desk blues?" Mary asked. "Of course. I miss it so much." Marshall sighed again and walked into his new office, leaving the door open for a change. Only so he could see Mary, he normally shut it ever since he was Chief, but today he left it open. Mary noticed his door wasn't shut. It seemed like everything was back to square one. The atmosphere just became dead ever since they were back at the office. Mary hated this. She used to love coming into the office, now she dreaded it. Mary knew Delia would be in soon so she just switched that thought off. She decided that she would make Delia coffee this morning, this was the first and last time it was going to happen though. Mary stood up from her desk and walked to the coffee counter, Marshall watching her every move. Delia had coffee, one sweetener and just a splash of milk. She liked her coffee strong on a morning. Mary didn't know why she knew all of this, she tried to make more of an effort with Delia as she was her new partner and she didn't have to meet someone new. Thank god. That was the only good thing to come out of Marshall being Chief. The only good thing. Mary placed the coffee on Delia's desk and returned to her desk. She looked at Marshall who was already looking at her. "I'm out on two witness visits this morning. One with Delia and one with you if you would like to join? It's the Kumar's?" Mary practically shouted to Marshall. "Yeah sure, I'll pick you up?" Marshall replied. "No, it's fine, I'll get Delia to drop me off there." Mary smiled, Marshall simply nodded.

Mary seen Delia step off the elevator with her hands full of folders and tuppa-wear boxes which were full of cakes. She just managed to get her swipe card out of her pocket and swipe it to let her in the door. As always she was cheerful and perky, "Good morning Mary! How are you?!" Delia said in a cheerful tone, she practically dropped her folders and boxes onto the desk, then turned to Mary waiting for a response. "Yeah not too bad Delia. Same old same old." She smiled at Delia as she said this, "and how is Norah?" Delia replied whilst fidgeting with her desk. "She's good, she went off to Marks this morning. There's a coffee there for you, we are on a witness visit in around an hour." Mary looked up as she finished this sentence and finished writing the report up. She swept her hair back and took another sip of her coffee. Delia realised she hadn't even spoke to Marshall yet, she thought she best make an effort and say hello. She grabbed a tub of Marshall's cakes and swung her body around the door frame of Marshall's office. She tapped the door frame impersonating a knock at the door. "Morning Chief! How was your night?" Delia was clueless of what had happened between him and Abigail, but immediately spotted his shiny eye. "How's Abigail? Nasty bruise you got there Chief!" After Delia last comment Marshall knew all too well what Delia wanted to know. "She's great thank you, and that's nothing, nasty meeting with a coat stand that so all.", Marshall could see Mary's facial expression faintly in the background after he said Abigail was fine. He ignored her. Delia placed the box of cakes onto his desk without stepping into his office. She never did walk into his office unless she was told to. "Thank you Delia! These things are the best thing about Friday's!" Marshall was cheerful and had a happy tone in his voice, he had to put his personal problems a side at work. He was always very professional about things like that. Delia walked away from the door frame and sat at her desk. She only just realised that his door was open. She let this slip from her thoughts.

The next hour was spent filling in report forms and getting exceeding amounts of coffee by all three of the Marshals. There was an odd occasions by the paper stack where Marshall and Mary bumped into each other, but that was about it. Delia couldn't stand the atmosphere between them ever since Marshall got made Chief. She disliked the fact that Abigail made him choose between her and Mary and he chose Abigail. She especially hated how Mary and Marshall didn't have a life outside of work, because this really effected both Mary and Marshall. They didn't really have a life outside of work since Abigail stopped by Marshall going to the baseball games with Mary. Although Mary was initially the one who said that Abigail should be his date to those games, Delia still didn't agree. Little things like this annoyed Delia, and she could only tolerate a few thoughts at a time, she would get angry with herself is she over thought these things. Marshall's door was still open, even though he had been on the phone to different people on lots of different occasions throughout the morning. It was time for Mary and Delia to go out to their only witness visit for the day. This was an easy visit, the Johnson's were new to the programme so Delia and Mary had to check in on them. Mary and Delia both grabbed their glocks and badges and headed out the door. They were travelling in Delia's car as Mary's car was still with Peter. Delia's car was a 7 seater and was definitely a more family based car. As soon as they stepped into the car Delia couldn't help herself, "come on Mary, you know that I have to ask! How did Marshall get that bruise just below his eye?" Delia was eager to know, she loved the gossip. Mary's reply was simple and short, "he told me it was off the coat stand this morning". Mary left it at that. "I never thought Marshall was fighter though", Delia murmured as she started the engine. Mary didn't reply to that. "Oh Delia, I have a favour to ask" Delia nodded and let Mary continue, "could you drop me off at the Kumar's after this visit, me and Marshall have go to see them." Mary turned to Delia waiting for a response. "Sure, you didn't even have to ask!" Delia was cheerful yet again, Mary didn't know how, it had just gone noon. They arrived at the Johnsons house in about ten minutes. "Mary I don't know how you keep up with all these people and their problems", Delia sighed, "it's worth it I suppose right?" "Of course it is Delia, I don't know how I do it either. It's a tough job some days."

Mary and Delia knocked at the door of the Johnsons house and were greeted by their oldest daughter Jessie, who was 16. "Hello?" Jessie took her headphone out when she realised who it was. "Mary, Delia! Please come in! Mom, Dad, Mary and Delia are here!" Jessie shouted as she led them into the lounge. "Can I get you guys anything, coffee, tea, water?" Jessie was cheerful and had a big smile on her face. "Just two waters will do right?" Mary nodded to Delia and Delia nodded towards Jessie. As Jessie exited the room, Nathan and Lily entered, the Johnsons'. Lily had their youngest child Jared in her hands, he was only 2. "Hello guys! What brings you here?" Nathan shook both Delia and Mary's hands as he sat down. Jessie came in with Delia and Mary's water and placed it on the coffee table, "there you go guys!" She walked into the kitchen where she resumed her work for school. "So how is everything going then?" Delia jumped right in, she keen to know what it was like being new in Wit Sec. "It hasn't been as bad as I thought, and Jessie has been coping really well." Lily spoke from the background. "Sorry we didn't come down as quick, Jared has taken his first steps and Lily wanted to see it again", Nathan sat up on the couch and straightened his t-shirt. "My daughter took her first steps the last week or so." Mary spoke up for the first time since Lily and Nathan were in the room, this was in fact the first time she spoke about Norah at work with Witnesses. "It's great isn't it?" Lily pleasantly smiled at Mary. Mary simply nodded and smiled back. "So do you guys need anything then? What about working Nathan? Is Jessie settling in at her new school okay?" Mary hated small talk, now she wanted to get down to the real thing. "I think we are all good at the moment," Nathan rubbed Lily's thigh as he said this, "and I have an interview on Monday for the pastry place you set me up with, I made some test samples of what I'm going to take in, you want some?" Nathan wandered off into the kitchen to get the tray off pastries. "Jessie's doing fine," lily continued for Nathan, "I mean we ask about school the time and she always says it's been good". Lily let Jared down off her knee as he was getting frustrated. Both Delia and Mary have each other a nod signally to each other that everything was ok. Nathan came back in with the pastries and set them on the coffee table. "Just grab one! Tell me what you think." Nathan sat himself down on the couch next to Lily. Mary went for the biggest pastry which was golden brown, and had quite a thick base. Delia went for the small pastry which had a long tune shape which had chocolate encased into it. Both the Marshall's practically swilled there pastries whole as they tasted phenomenal. "Dayum Nathan! These are really good" Delia licked the ends of her fingers as she said this sentence. Nathan looked to Mary to wait for her response, she grabbed another pastry "yeah Nathan, what she said!" which basically meant thank you for Mary. The grin on Nathan's face was huge. "Well everything is okay and you don't need anything, we best be off." Mary said as she stood up from the couch finishing the rest of her pastry off. "Until next time! Please take another one!" Nathan pointed to the pastries as they all stood up from the couch. All of them walked out into the kitchen and to the door. Mary stood to the side and spoke to Jessie. "How's it going?" Mary said. Jessie looked up from the piece of paper and rubbed her eyes, "yeah it's fine thanks, just lots of work as usual. How are you? You and Marshall an item yet?" Mary was truly shocked. That last sentence stunned her. Mary laughed, "what made you say that?" Mary became blushed and suddenly felt very small. She couldn't show that though. "It's totally obvious, you have him wrapped around your little finger, and the way he looks at you, I would kill for that!" Jessie looked at Mary and she was very keen to hear what Mary was about to say. Mary laughed again, "You've got plenty of time for that, see ya kid, you've got my number if you need me." Mary walked out of the kitten and too the door where Delia was chatting to the Johnsons. "Please call either of us if you need anything, we'll see ourselves out." Delia was always good at the goodbye speeches, that why Mary let her do them. Mary and Delia walked to the car park opposite the Johnson's and returned to Delia's car.

"Next stop the Kumar's right?" Delia said as she was adjusting her seat and putting her seatbelt on. Mary simply nodded. This was only a ten minute drive. Both Mary and Delia check their phones before the set off. Delia had a message from Marshall which read 'On a witness visit with Mary, you'll be in charge of the office until I get back' Marshall's messages were always blunt to and they were even worse when he was with Abigail. Mary had two messages from, one from Mark and one from Marshall. Marks message was a picture message of Norah with a bowl on her head, Mark captioned the picture with _'Am I finished now?'_ this made Mary laugh. She loved it when Mark did stupid things like this. The second message was from Marshall, _'Peter dropped your car off at the office, everything is fine, and he gave it a good clean. I've got coffee, see you soon x'_ this message made Mary smile, she felt like a teenager smiling at her phone. "Do you need anything doing around the office?" Delia was the only one who was going to be in the office while Mary and Marshall were out. "If you could just do the Johnson's report Delia that would be great" Mary sighed as she pulled her t-shirt from clammy skin. "Of course sure, there will be a copy on your desk waiting for your signature." Delia was good when it came to paperwork and things like that. Mary nodded and smiled at Delia as she started her engine and they were off to the Kumar's house. The drive was not too long, Delia and Mary talked about the office and what they were doing over the weekend. This was normal chit chat that Mary hated, but did it so the car journeys would not seem to be as slow. They pulled up to Kumar's house to find, of course, Marshall's black SUV opposite the house and he was leant against the bonnet with a coffee in his hand. "I'll see you later Delia, thanks for the ride", Mary got out of the car and shut the door, and Delia was off.

Marshall handed Mary her coffee "here ya go" "twice in one day, aren't I an lucky girl?" Mary laughed as she practically snatched the cup from him. "It's just a thank you gesture. Shall we?" Marshall put his palm out towards the house of the Kumar's. They slowly walked to the door. Marshall knocked at the door and it was only a few seconds until it was answered. "Hello? Marshall, Mary! Please come in!" Mrs Kumar led them both into the kitchen. "Ashok is at work, he won't be back until late, what can I do for you?" Sudha Kumar sat them down in the kitchen. "Nothing just a check to see how everything is wearing up." Marshall reassured Mrs Sudha that everything was fine. Both Vikram and Deepika walked into the kitchen. "Marshall!" They ran to Marshall and gave him a hug. Marshall particularly got connected to these children during their time when they entered the programme. "Children please, no running in the house!" Sudha was always very strict with these rules. Typical Mom, Mary thought. The hug was just what Marshall needed after the last 24 hours. "Hey guys, how have you been?" Marshall kneeled down to knee level with Vikram who was super pleased to see Marshall. "Good I've been building lots of new things!" Vikram was ways keen on building stuff, Marshall shared the same interests. "I'll have to come back at a later time when I have more time, and I'll come and see all of them", Marshall told Vikram and Deepika. The children ran off feeling a little sad but happy they had seen Marshall. Marshall watched them run off until they reached the door, then turned his attention to Mary and Sudha, "so how is everything?" Mary got straight to it, no small talk needed. "We are all good at the minute, both children are doing well at school and Mr Ashok is ok too." Sudha assured both Marshall and Mary everything was fine. "That's good, so do you need anything that we can get?" Mary continued as wrote mental notes in her head. "No, it's ok, we are all good." this was the final time Sudha was going to say everything was ok. "If everything is clear we can be off can't we?" Mary signalled Marshall that it was time to go. "It was lovely to see you again, please come round more often!" Sudha walked Mary and Marshall to the door, the children shouted, "Goodbye Marshall, goodbye Mary! Please come back soon!", both Mary and Marshall peeped their heads around Sudha and waved to the children. "Call us if you need anything!" Marshall shook Sudha's hand as he and Mary walked to the black SUV. Both Mary and Marshall climbed into the SUV, Mary couldn't wait to get back to the office, it was Saturday tomorrow, and quite frankly she could not wait. It had been a stressful week for Mary, as well as Marshall.

Marshall and Mary headed out the car park in the black SUV, they were heading back to the office. Marshall broke the ice, he hated the silence, silence made him think about what has happened, "What you up to tonight Mare? Anything or nothing?" he turned and looked at her as he was speaking to her, checking his rear view mirror every so often. "Nothing much?" Mary replied. "Norah is at Marks as you know." Mary stared out the window of the car, lost in her thoughts, she realised that she had not even asked Marshall, "what about you Marshall?" Mary was still looking out the window while she said this. "Got to talk to Abigail, hopefully smooth things over." Marshall was blunt in his reply. Moments passed before they pulled up to a coffee place, Marshall surely couldn't be buying her another coffee, could he? Mary thought. Mary joked again, "I am definitely your favourite co-worker now." she laughed. Marshall had to laugh with her, to take the edge off, however, her statement was very much true. Marshall handed her the coffee along with a brown paper bag. "No way did you buy doughnuts?!" Mary was like a child on Christmas Day. "Yes I did" Marshall said as he raised his eyebrows and handed Mary his coffee so he could park up. "What are we parking up for? Mary was puzzled. She turned to face Marshall who was winding his window down then he turned the engine off. This was probably going to be one of the last times he was going to be able to be like this with Mary, because he really did not know what was going to happen with Abigail. Was Abigail going to ask him to stop talking to Mary? Was she going to make him choose between Mary and her again? Would she even ask him to give up his career? He really didn't know how he felt about the whole situation, he was torn. He just wanted this moment, maybe even his last, with Mary to be silent, peaceful, the night he spent with Mary and Norah had been magnificent, he had felt normal, nothing was forced. If only he could say all this to Abigail and Mary. Cut out of his thoughts by Mary, who was eager to know why they had parked up, he replied "we've got plenty of time to be back at the office, let's just enjoy our coffee for the moment." His reply was short and sweet. "Okay? I'll take that." Mary knew something else was up. But she just wanted to eat. She took her favourite doughnut out the bag and put the bag near the handbrake. She took a bite of the doughnut and slouched down in her seat, leaned back and made a big sigh. Marshall watched her every move. He felt his stomach turn as he watched her, he assumed her was hungry. He grabbed a doughnut and moved his seat back, so he could stretch his legs. Suddenly out of the blue Mary said "you know Marshall, it was nice having your round last night, even if it was for all the wrong reasons, it's obvious Norah loves having you round, I just want you to know that, you know, you're welcome anytime." Mary stopped herself before she said anything else corny or totally un-Mary like. This mini speech made Marshall's heart melt, it was like music to his ears. He couldn't help but smile. Mary caught him smiling, his smile was from ear to ear. She punched him in the arm, "stop it", she laughed "grow a pair you, it wasn't that soppy." She took another swig of her coffee and took the last bite of her doughnut. Marshall laughed and rubbed his arm, "I appreciate it" he simply said.

**So what do you guys think of this so far? A lot has gone on and we are only 3 chapters in! It is taking me a extremely long time to write these chapters so give me some time! Hopefully should have two updated over the weekend though :-)! Let me know what you think should happen next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooooo here is the fourth chapter! What does everyone think so far? I think this chapter is going to be longest up to now, so it's a heads up! Anyone looking forward to the rest of Mary and Marshall's day.  
><strong>  
>It had been a good memory for Marshall, in the last 20 minutes or so he hadn't had to worry about anything, about Abigail, about Wit Sec, about what he was going to do next. All his worries were gone, it was just him. And Mary of course. He felt comfortable in Mary's presence. Ten minutes or so passed before Marshall decided that there moment was up. They both had to get back to the office. Marshall sat up and put the key in the engine, he disrupted Mary by the noise he made whilst doing it. "It's time to go already?" Mary said. "Afraid so, we'll be home soon", Marshall continues as he cleared out the rubbish until he realised what he actually said, 'we'll be home soon' Mary thought. Maybe she was overthinking this, or was Marshall staying at her house again? She didn't mind. It would be a bit weird without Norah though. Mary only had bits of things to do back at the office, some forms to fill in, calls to makes, and all that sort of stuff. Marshall was the same. The drive back to the office was peaceful, neither of them spoke any words. They pulled into the Sunshine Buildings car park, to find Mary's car, returned safe and sound. Marshall pulled up in his usual spot right opposite Mary's car, he was meant to park in Stan's old car spot, but he couldn't, he couldn't leave his old spot nor take Stan's old one. Mary waited for Marshall to stop the engine before she opened the door, she then opened it and straightened herself out, and waited for Marshall at the front of the car. She walked with him across the car park towards the double doors of the Sunshine Building, "thank you for that Marshall", referring to the coffee and doughnuts. Marshall smiled and simply replied, "My pleasure". He held the first set of double doors open for Mary who awkwardly slid past the tall thin figure. They then waited at the lift doors, when again Marshall let Mary past. Mary could always remember the scene when she had to take Norah into the office, and at the end of the day she got in the lift with Norah in her car seat, and a thousand other things in her hands, but Marshall simply took most of the bags off her and the car seat. How did he manage it all? She also remembered saying "ugh just carry me". She laughed at that, Marshall looked down at the smirk on Mary's face, what was she thinking? The lift that seemed to take a life time was finally at the office floor, Marshall again held the door open for Mary, which earned a sheepish 'thanks' from Mary. She returned to her desk, to find a stack of paper work waiting for her and a message on her phone. She immediately listened to the voice message first, not many people knew her phone line, the voice message said 'first message received today at 13:01, <em>'hello Inspector Shannon it's Abigail, please let Marshall know I'm trying to contact him and that tonight is still on.'<em> Mary was furious, why was Abigail leaving messages on her phone, if she wanted Marshall why didn't she ring his line, how did Abigail even know her line?! Mary felt her face change to a deep shade of red, what did Abigail even mean tonight is 'still on'. She waited until her face was a bit lighter before telling Marshall. Marshall was back in his office, door shut as he was on his phone. Mary waited until he was off the phone before she stood up from her desk and barged into his office, she said sharply. "Chief, Abigail left a message telling me to tell you she's been trying to get in touch, _**AND**_ that tonight is still on!" she turned away and closed the door behind her, feeling her face go red again. She took her self to the water cooler to get a glass of water and hopefully cool down a little, not letting Marshall see her face as she did this.

Marshall was puzzled by what had just happened, the first thing he knew he was on the phone to Stan in D.C, then Mary came barging in shouting something about Abigail and tonight, then the next thing he knew Mary was at the water cooler. He didn't know what happened. Marshall knew Mary would still be a bit furious so he left her too it, he honestly didn't know what he had done. Marshall spent the next hour watching Mary go from her desk to the cooler back to her desk then to the filing cabinet, and filling in some paper work of course. Mary never looked at him, not even once. She wasn't angry anymore, just a tad annoyed. It was heading for 5:00pm and it was getting late for a Friday, Delia had already left the office, as she had done most of paperwork when Mary and Marshall were out. Mary was finishing up for the week, she only needed to sort out a few bits of paperwork Delia had given her to sign and she was done. She signed the remaining bits of paper and practically threw her pen on the desk. She was finished! It was Friday, thankfully. As much as Mary loved her job, ever since she had Norah she loved going home. Mary stood from her desk and took her mug and glass to the sink. She heard Marshall's footsteps come from behind her as she washing up her cups. The steps from behind her said, "Hey Mare, what's up?" he came from behind her and leaned on the bench so he was facing her. "Nothing", she replied bluntly, with no tone. "What did Abigail say to you? On the message?" he stood up further and straightened out his shirt. "She said, let Marshall know I've been trying to contact him and that tonight is still on." she hid her anger from him. "I don't see why she could not just leave a message on your line." Mary finished washing the dishes and left them on the draining board. She dried her hands and looked at Marshall, waiting for a response. "I don't know how she has your line, I'll see her tonight about that." Marshall was actually curious himself how she had the lines to the office. "And tonight I'm just going to see Abigail, to see if we can smooth things over." Marshall reassured Mary that this was all he was doing. "Oh no, Chief, please, you don't need to explain to Me.", Mary threw the tea towel in the washing basket and returned to her desk. She straightened up her desk before gathering her bags together. "Mary seriously, what is wrong?" Marshall followed her to her desk and stood in front of it. Mary sat in her chair and pushed it back with her feet. "I just don't see why she had to leave a message on MY voicemail, when you've been texting her throughout the day, she's just a wind up Merchant, she knows how I've had to cope with this." Mary was exhausted after that sentence, she was done, and she couldn't be bothered anymore. Marshall understood where she was coming from, both Marshall and Abigail knew what the conditions were like for Mary at the time when Marshall asked the big question. He did think it was a bit rude of Abigail leaving a message on my Mary's voicemail. There was an awkward silence between Mary and Marshall again until started to gather her things up. "Now if you don't mind Chief I'll be going, unless you want me to do anything?" Mary said sarcastically, and what she really meant was 'now I am going home'. Marshall hated being called Chief at times, in occasions where he was meeting strangers, then yes, 'Chief' was acceptable, but at other times, he preferred Marshall, and he certainly hated being called 'Chief' by Mary. There was nothing more Marshall could say really. He couldn't really tell Mary that he wanted her to stay with him until he left, or how he was scared of how tonight with Abigail was going to go. Marshall simply had to let Mary go. Again. "No Mary, that will be all, see you Monday yeah?" Marshall stood back from Mary's desk as he said the sentence, Monday seemed so, so, so far away. She got all her stuff and made her way to the elevator. "See ya Marshall." Mary said as she walked into the elevator. What she really meant was 'let me stay'.

Mary made her way across the car park, pleased that the day was nearly over. She was angry with herself for letting such a little thing become major to her. However she was pleased to be going back to the purple probe. This had been the only permanent thing in her life thus far. Mary put her bags into the bag of the car and then sat in her seat. She forgot what it was like to sit in the purple probe. In amongst all the heated discussion with Marshall, she had forgotten her phone. She really didn't want to go back into the office, but she had to. She jumped out of the probe and locked it, and made her way back into the office. A trip she really did not want to make. She stepped into the lift and blew a big sigh. She hoped that the trip was going to be quick and easy. She finally stepped out of the lift which certainly seemed it was going to the moon and back before it reached the office. She couldn't see anyone in the office while she was stood at the lift doors. She swiped her pass and entered the double doors. She grabbed her phone from her desk and turned back to walk to the double doors only to find Marshall, on the floor of his office, almost breaking into pieces right before her eyes. Mary had not experienced this kind of hurt before, it was almost like when her father died, but this was slightly different. Mary could not describe the pain she was feeling. She'd only ever seen Marshall cry once, once in a whole 10 years, yet Marshall had probably seen Mary cry three or four times. She crept into his office and slid through the door, closing it behind her, it was only when she closed it, Marshall knew she was there. He immediately wiped his eyes and sat up, he needed to be strong in front of Mary. Mary sat opposite him leaning on his desk, she put her hand on his leg, "what's up?" Mary was never really any good at this sort of stuff. Marshall crumbled under Mary's touch, it was nothing he had ever experienced before. Mary swallowed the lump in her throat before sitting next to Marshall. "Come on, you can tell me?", Mary turned and faced Marshall and wiped his tears. Marshall sniffled before he answered, "I just need to know what I want in life, whether I want to be Chief, whether I want it to be two years ago, where everything was going ok with us wasn't it? I'm not used to this Mare." Mary placed her hand back on his lap, "look at my partner being the emotionally unstable one!" Mary rubbed her hand along his lap while she said this. Marshall laughed, "I know, "he wiped his remaining tears and sorted himself out. "Thanks Mare." Mary got herself up from the floor and offered Marshall a hand, he took it, he needed to touch her again. "Now I don't need to come back in here again do I?" Mary laughed, straightening his shirt. "Not at all, thanks again Mary." he hugged Mary, he didn't care if she was not a 'hug' type of her person. He squeezed her tight and then let her go. "If everything does not work out tonight, you're always welcome back, right." Mary held back the tears as she said this, "Jinx has probably already washed your sheets again, she will have been trying to guess who was in it anyways." This made Marshall laugh, as he knew this was exactly what Jinx was like. Mary walked out of Marshall's office and back through to the double doors. She was pleased to be out of there, she never wanted to see Marshall cry again, she wiped a tear from her eye and stepped out of the elevator, now it really was time to go home.

Marshall found himself stood alone in his office, looking around at the room. Mary was right, he needed to be the strong partner and she needed to be the emotionally unstable one that was how it had always worked. It was about 6:00pm and he really needed to get out of the office, ever since he was Chief it felt he was in the office 10 times more than before. There were advantages and disadvantages to being Chief, of course, he got more money, but it was never really about the money with Marshall, it was in his blood to become a Marshal. Also he got to oversee and have say over everything that goes on with the witnesses, which he loved. Of course the disadvantages weighed out the advantages, he spent a lot more time on the office, he had a lot more paperwork to do, he was 'boxed' off from everyone in his own room and of course, he was not Mary's partner anymore. This was always the worst part, the 10 years or so he had with Mary were really something special. He was always grateful for becoming Chief, he honestly couldn't believe Stan had chosen him. Marshall tidied his desk ready for Monday. It was time to face the music, and finally get out of the office. It was times like this he really missed Eleanor, she would always lock up and ensure everything was turned off, and that there was always paper, in the correct size with or without whole punch. Marshall laughed. How everything had changed. Marshall turned out all the lights and said goodbye to the office for another weekend and into the lift he went. He stepped out of the lift, and into the car park where his black SUV stood alone. It was dark by the time Marshall had gotten out the office, and slightly cold. He strolled to over to his car, placed his bags in the back of it and sat in the front seat. Marshall checked his phone and had a message of Abigail, asking him how long he was going to be. He just left it, Abigail always knew what time Marshall got out the office when it was a Friday. The drive from the Sunshine Building to his house was only 15 minutes, but this seemed like forever, he felt like he was driving the whole Route 66 before he got 'home', if he could call it that. He pulled up into his drive in his usual place. Now it really was time to face the music. Marshall didn't know how to feel about this whole thing, but he needed to be a man and go and get things smoothed over. Marshall got his things out of the car and walked up to his door, he could just walk right there, right? It was his house.

He gently tapped the door before walking in. He walked down the mini flight of stairs into the kitchen, put his coat in the counter and bags on the floor. "Marshall is that you?" Abigail shouted from the lounge. "Yeah" Marshall shouted back. Abigail walked into the kitchen, the top three buttons on her shirt unbuttoned and her badge still round her neck, her brown curls hung loosely down her chest. "Hey Hun, how was your day at work?" Abigail went to hug and kiss Marshall, but Marshall immediately stood back from her. "What! What have I done now?!" Abigail shouted at Marshall when he stood back from her, "You fucked Mary, didn't you!" Abigail screamed as she put her finger on his chest. Marshall was pissed, like he was furious at her. "And yet again, you bring Mary up, what is wrong with you! I don't know how many times I have to tell you this!" Marshall took a pause before his sentence. "I chose YOU over Mary, you! I chose you to become my wife, and yet you still throw it all back in my face. And no, I didn't 'fuck' Mary at all." Marshall drew a big breathe as he finished the sentence. Abigail stood back for a moment, gathering everything Marshall just said, "I am meant to feel privileged that you chose me over her, like you had a choice anyways, she was crumbling in your arms and you practically destroyed her with your speech" Marshall stepped right in at this point, he said "but hold on, we agreed that this was the right time! You said to me that we should go tell her now, I'm pretty sure you even said that you would go tell her at one point!" Marshall was really hurt, what if he has actually destroyed Mary, what if Abigail was right. He was stunned by this thought. It took Marshall a few moments to realise his current situation, he snapped out of thought. Suddenly Abigail's voice was back, "Ok. I just realised what I said. I apologise. But can we please get off the topic of Mary please", Abigail sighed. Marshall nodded. An awkward silence loomed as they both knew what topic of conversation was coming next, but Marshall shortly interrupted the silence, "Why Abigail, just why?" Marshall drew a chair from the kitchen table and sat on it, he took a deep breath, waiting for Abigail's response. "I don't know Hun, it started out as nothing, and I'm sorry "Abigail put her hands in her head whilst sitting at the table," When? When did it happen Abs?" Marshall was abrupt, he was not messing around. "What do you mean sweetie?" Abigail replied in a sweet tone. "When did you talk to him? When was the first time?" Marshall hated saying these words. "The, the first time was," she paused "just before James died." "Marys father?!" Marshall was well and truly shocked. Abigail could only nod. "So you're telling me after you made me choose you over Mary you were tucking Kenny, after you made me push Mary completely out of the picture," Marshall was shaking with anger, "and here we go again, back to Her Majesty Mary!" Abigail interrupted him. Marshall said "not at all Abigail, you have brought this all upon yourself, I honestly don't believe it!" Marshall could've cried with frustration, he felt broken. "Marshall Hun, I'm so sorry, I don't know what made me do it, I honestly don't, and it doesn't matter now!" Abigail stood from the table pleading to Marshall. "Everything matters Abigail. Everything matters!" He lived by the saying, his father always told him it. Marshall leaned back in his chair, and sighed. "What so this is it Marshall? You're giving up on me?" Abigail sat back down at the table. "I didn't say that, but I honestly don't know what we can do from here." Marshall stood from the table and put his chair under it. Abigail stood from the table too, you could cut the tension with a knife. "You have up on me a long time ago" Abigail said. Marshall couldn't believe it, "how dare you even say that! You have been seeing MY best friend's boyfriend!" It churned Marshall's stomach to call Kenny Mary's boyfriend. "And back to Mary again, when are we going to drop her?" Abigail slid that sly comment in. "What are we going to do!?" Marshall said calmly to Abigail.

"I really think some time apart is what is best."

**My days! Quite a lot has gone on in this chapter, what is everyone's thought so far? What's next for Abigail and Marshall? Could this really be the end of them?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So it took some time for this chapter! I had to recap everything that had happened, and really give you lot another awesome part to this story! And who said that last sentence?**

"What? What, what do you mean?" A silence broke out. "Tell me what you mean?" Yet again a silence broke out. "You think we need time apart now?" Marshall snapped. Abigail responded quietly, "yes, I think we need some time apart". Marshall felt a tear from his eye, but he soon wiped it away. "But Abigail, I love you, I love you so much! How can you not see that, I'm forgiving you after all of this, this is how much I love you." Marshall could only beg for her to stay. "I think we've been getting ahead of ourselves, we should put the wedding back, I'm gunna leave, going to spend some time with Momma in Texas" Abigail touched his hand and kissed him in the cheek. "No, you can stay, your Mom can come here, I'll leave." Marshall insisted, "call me when your Mom is here, so I can meet her, isn't your Father coming?" Marshall carried his sentence on. "No Father doesn't want to meet you until the big day, it's a tradition sort a thing." Abigail sat back down at the table, "are you sure you can go, where are you going to go?", there was no way in the world that Marshall could respond with 'Mary's house', not a chance. "I have a couple of witness visit and transportation to do in the next week or so, I can stay in a hotel" this was a complete lie. "Only if you're sure" Abigail sighed. "Sure. I'll go and pack some things." Marshall left the room as he said this sentence. It melted Abigail's heart seeing him like this, and yes it was her fault, but she just felt so horrible for doing this to a human being. She put her head on the table and felt the tears stream down her cheeks. Why did she have to do this with Kenny. It seemed like Abigail was sat there for a lifetime waiting for Marshall. He finally came out with a bag, his tie was off, shirt unbuttoned, he looked well and truly done with life. In all honesty, Marshall felt like shit. He put his bag on the kitchen counter before gathering a few more things from around the house. He returned to the kitchen, "well this is me then." He held his hands out and looked around his home from one last time, for a while anyways. "Well I guess I'll see you in a while" he said to Abigail. Abigail nodded, but she couldn't just let him go. Not like this. Was this really it. Abigail hugged Marshall tight, but only for a few moments, until she realised Marshall wasn't hugging her back. She could only sigh and stand back again. This really was it. Marshall felt a tear roll down his eye. He sniffled up. He picked his bags up, and took his final look at his home. He turned around and slowly made himself to the front door, he reached the front door and turned back around to Abigail, "see you around" he said, Abigail tried to say goodbye, but the words just couldn't come out of her mouth, she simply nodded to him. Marshall made his way to his car, closing the door gently behind him. He opened his boot and put his bags in the car, and made his way to the drivers seat. He sat back in his seat and blew a large sigh. Where was he going to go?

/

Meanwhile back at Mary's house, Mary's mind had been focused completely somewhere else, that was before, Jinx came in. Jinx had been here at Mary's for an hour, general chit chatting, Mary really wasn't paying much attention, up until Jinx was talking about Marshall. "Soooo Mary," Jinx put her hair behind her ears, "who stayed in the spare room then? Don't worry, the sheets have been washed!" Jinx laughed. "Ew Mom, stop." Mary immediately stopped her Mom right there. "Come on Mary, spill!" Jinx really wanted to know! "Mom. Stop. And even if I did do something, why would I do it in the spare room." Mary's look of disgust throughout the sentence made the smirk from Jinx face disappear. "It was Marshall, who stopped last night," Mary admitted, "Mary Shannon!" Jinx shouted, "Mom, Mom, stop. We didn't do anything! If you'd let me finish my sentence! He stayed he last night because him and Abigail are having a lot of problems at the minute." Mary sighed and took a sip of her wine, she put her hand through her hair so her hair was out of her face. "Oh. I see. Really? Princess Abigail?" Jinx said. Mary nearly spat her wine out. "Mom! You didn't tell me you didn't LIKE Abigail?" Mary was strangely pleased by this. "Well, I don't hate her, but I don't exactly like her, I don't know, I just don't like her presence, and the fact she denied something that was meant to be, ugh", Jinx sighed and gave Mary a shy smile. Mary's mind was elsewhere again, what did she mean by denying something that was meant to be? Jinx couldn't possibly know about the balcony speech. Could she? No. No way. "Is Marshall okay?" Jinx made Mary come back into the world again. "Yeah, I mean, I think so. He had a bit of a break down at work, but apart from that he's been fine. I think" Mary was not really to sure. "Mary for God sakes, he is your partner, you have to be there for him!" Jinx emphasised. "Jeez Mom, I know." Mary sighed again, why was Jinx acting like this. Why was she acting like a Mom.

/

Marshall was sat in his SUV, at the place where him and Mary last shared coffee, not less than 12 hours ago. It was about 9:00pm, and he honestly didn't know where to go. He could book himself a hotel, but spending the night alone on a strange room really wasn't what he wanted. He could always go back to the office, do some work, it wouldn't be as bad. Marshall honestly didn't know what to do. It was dark, and he was starting to get cold. Marshall couldn't get any lower.

/

"I didn't know you liked Marshall that much Mom", Mary laughed. Jinx replied, "I'm being serious, I love that man! Don't you laugh Mary. He's the only person that's ever been there for you. Permanently, I mean that time you got shot Mary, he was in bits. He never left your side for the first two weeks, him and Stan tools turns, it was really amazing." Jinx was being serious now. "Okay Mom." Mary said. She wanted to get off the topic of Marshall now, and actually pretend that she cared about her Moms work. "So how's work at the studio then Mom?" Mary finished off her glass of wine, waiting for Jinx's reply. Jinx got excited when Mary asked her the questions, "Oh it all good Mary thank you! The little ones have perfected their routine, it's really quite fascinating!" Jinx boasted. In a way Mary was really pleased for Jinx, as Jinx was finally sorting herself out, she'd been really good with Norah and she was laying off the alcohol. She really was sorting herself out. Mary smiled at Jinx. "So when's the next show Mom?" Mary expressed her interest in the show, to keep the topic away from Marshall. "In a couple weeks Mary, will you come and watch? You and that lovely man, Marshall!" Jinx asked. "I'll let you know Mom, promise." Mary smiled again at her Mom. Jinx looked at the clock, "it's that time already, I really should be off" it was about 9:50pm. Jinx got up and gathered her things together, "you want me to give you a lift Mom?" Mary offered, "No Mary it's fine, I'm only down a block." Jinx hugged Mary and thanked her for the offer, "I'll see you later on, I may come tomorrow after the studio, if that's okay?" Jinx said before she left. "Yeah that's cool." Mary walked Jinx to the door and watched her walk down to the end of the path. She made sure she was watching until she made her turn at the end of the street. She shut the door, after her, running her upper arms as it was cold. She went immediately to her phone as she hadn't been on it for the past hour or so. She had a text from Mark, and not Marshall, surprisingly. The text from Mark read : 'hey Mary, Norah's down already, is it okay if I bring her back at around tea time tomorrow? Would just like to spend a little more time with her' Mary was pleasantly surprised, but why was Mark even asking? I suppose he asked incase she got mad. She simply replied to the message with : 'yeah course, let me know what time'. Mary put her phone down on the sofa and went to her room to finally get changed, she wore her Marshals t-shirt from training with shorts for bed, they were so comfy. Mary returned to the kitchen to open another bottle of wine, until she heard a knock at the door. She thought it was probably Jinx, who had probably forgotten something. Mary wandered from the kitchen towards the door way, she swept her hair back from her face, her blonde hair hung below her shoulders. She couldn't figure out the figure on the other side of the door, who could it be? It was probably just some lost pizza delivery guy. Mary opened the door to find Marshall. "May I come in?" Marshall stood there with his shirt unbuttoned, the rings around his eyes were huge. Mary grabbed Marshall from the street, "come on you".

Mary sat Marshall down on the sofa. She ditched the wine and switched to a beer. She grabbed Marshall a beer and sat on the sofa with him, she handed him the beer, he didn't have to think twice. Marshall and Mary both sat in silence until Mary finally spoke up. "So, what's happened?" Mary took a sip of her beer, she knew that this was going to be a long night. Marshall didn't really know how to put in to words what had happened in the last hour or so. "I don't know where to start Mary. I honestly don't." Marshall paused, taking another drink of his beer. He turned around to face Mary. "I went 'home'", he air quoted then continued "to sort things out, as you know, and I got there, and we started to talk, then she told me we should spend some time apart. Just out of the blue." Marshall finished his beer, which didn't take him long at all. "I said I would go, but I honestly didn't know where to go Mary, I'm so sorry." Marshall sat up and went to leave but Mary soon stopped him, she put her arm in front of his stomach and slammed him back down. "And where are you gunna go now? You're not going anywhere Marshall, I'm your partner, this is what partners do." Marshall swallowed the lump in his throat, she finally said that she was his partner. It felt like a bit of the weight was lifted of his shoulders. "Thank you Mary, honestly, you've been great." Marshall truly was grateful of what Mary was doing for him. "I guess I should go make your room back up, Jinx washed the sheets just didn't put them back on." Mary said as she made her way to the spare room. "Speaking of Jinx, how is she?" Marshall shouted from the lounge but the he made his way to spare room, so he didn't have to shout. "Yeah she's good," Mary shouted, until she realised he was stood at the door frame, she said quietly "works good with her and she's good with Norah, she turning her life around." Mary finished off Marshall's bed. "Good, I'm glad to hear" Marshall followed Mary back into the kitchen, "want another one?" Mary offered Marshall, "no I'm good", Marshall replied. Mary grabbed a water and a water for Marshall, he couldn't turn down that. Mary sat on the kitchen stools and turned to face Marshall, "Want to talk about it more?" Mary said. Marshall shook his head, "not tonight" he said. "Mary, how are you handling all this?", Marshall questioned, all of this time he'd been drowning in his sorrows, but he didn't actually ask Mary. "Well, I wasn't nearly married, or had a house with them, you and Abigail were a lot closer, don't get me wrong, if I ever saw him again, I'd probably chop his legs off, but I'm okay." Mary sighed. "So where do we go from here Mary?" This was totally out of the blue for Marshall, and quite frankly, Mary couldn't believe he was saying it. "Marshall, I don't know what you mean?" Mary was puzzled by Marshall's statement, "I mean, what are we going to do? I hope it has not changed us? Has it?" Marshall sighed. "Marshall, I think we both know what changed us." Mary's sarcasm took over. Until she realised what she said. "No no, I didn't meant it like that, we are still okay, you know," the tone in Mary's voice dropped, when she looked up at Marshall, "I'm sorry Marshall, I didn't mean it like that." Mary really felt guilty after saying that. "No Mary, it's fine, I know you didn't, I knew what you meant." Marshall replied. Silence took over the room for a few moments, until Mary had to break it, "I normally watch a film while Norah isn't here, you're welcome to join me if you don't want to go to bed just yet, it's no documentary or anything like that." Mary assured Marshall. "Yeah that's cool, and what's the film?" Marshall asked, "The Expendables 2, that's if you don't mind?" Mary said, "no no that's fine Mare." Marshall smiled.

Mary had gotten the movie from her room and put it into the DVD player. Mary went to her fridge to get her and Marshall some more water. "Hey Mary, is it okay if I go and get changed?" Marshall asked, Mary looked at Marshall and Marshall knew Mary was going to give a sarcastic answer, "seriously? I'm not your Mom." Mary replied as Marshall laughed. Mary returned to her lounge, she grabbed the remote before she sat on the sofa. The wait for Marshall seemed long, but it wasn't at all, he was in and out as quick as a flash. Marshall sat on the end of the same sofa Mary was sat on, "you ready?" Mary pointed to the TV with the remote and looked at Marshall, he nodded signalling he was ready. The awkwardness in the room was immense, Mary felt like she was a teenager in her room watching a film with her boyfriend while her parents were still downstairs, it was really quite disturbing. However, Marshall was enjoying the time he was spending with Mary, he only wished he could be closer to her, without her freaking out and the film was actually quite good. It was nice for Marshall to spend time with Mary like this, it seemed the only normal thing in his life at the moment. Marshall wanted, needed to be closer to Mary, he just wanted to touch her, it may have seemed wrong given his current situation, but he wanted, he had been wanting it for 7 years. Marshall snapped out of it and at himself up straight. Mary was fixated on the screen. She didn't think she would enjoy this movie as she did, she was really getting into it. "So come on then," Marshall spoke, "which one, Jason Stathom or Sylvester Stallone?" he questioned. "How do you know it's even out of them two anyways?" Mary smirked. "They have the same mentality as you, you probably find their independence attractive too, need I go on?" Marshall laughed. "God Marshall, I'm going to have to start charging you. That's freaky how much you know." Mary turned to face Marshall, "now shhhh, you're making me miss the film, you should be able to work it out by the end." Mary shushed him and turned back towards the TV.

Marshall crept off to get his phone from his room, he was enjoying the film, but not as much as Mary. Mary noticed straight away when he got up from the sofa, but did not let Marshall know that. Marshall sat on his bed and pressed the home button, 2 messages which were both from Stan, which was weird, considering what time it was. He swiped along his screen and entered his password, the first message from Stan read 'How is it over there Marshall, how's everything in the office, what about you and Abigail?' The second message then read, 'Why has Abigail been contacting Mary's phone line, she knows doesn't she? I hope not, she could compromise your cover.' Marshall was well and truly puzzled, how in the world did Stan know that Abigail was contacting Mary's phone line? Would Abigail really compromise his cover? Abigail knew really what went on when she first met Marshall, she worked it out for herself really. Mary was annoyed when Marshall told her that Abigail knew, but he had been really angry when Mary told Marshall that Raph knew. He had to message Stan back, he couldn't ignore him. He replied, ' Hey Stan, me and Abigail aren't too good, but she left a message on Mary's answer phone for me. No she doesn't, we'll speak on the phone later, talk later.' Marshall was fearful, he had hoped Abigail would not be like that at all. Marshall left his phone and made his way back into the lounge. "Sup Chief?" Mary didn't really pay much attention to him as she said this, she was more focused on the movie. "Nothing, just checking my phone," Marshall sighed, this being called 'Chief' thing was really starting to annoy him. They were about an hour into the movie, and both Mary and Marshall were enjoying it now. "It has to be Jason, right?" Marshall blurted out, not really meaning to say anything. Mary laughed, "it's not even the end of the film yet, I really am going to start charging you." Marshall smiled with sarcasm, and turned to face Mary, who was already looking at him with a smirk. She burst out laughing and shook her head, and returned to the film. Marshall leaned over and rubbed Mary's lap, in a fast, cheeky way, he was laughing about it at the same time, he then tapped her leg twice with the palm of his hand before Mary looked at him. She looked at him with stern eyes, almost burning Marshall's eyes, before she placed her hand on top of his and continued watching the film again. Marshall was well and truly shocked, especially after the look Mary just gave him, and now she was touching his hand.

What a chapter! Really a lot has gone again! Why was Abigail so keen on leaving? How is the meeting between Abigail's Mom and Marshall going to go? And Jinx's love for Marshall❤️  
>I think it's great how Jinx and Mary are becoming closer! What's going to happen next? Let me know what you all think!<br>It will be a few days until I post a next chapter because me and the football team are off to Hull! Wish us luck!


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologise for the resubmission of Chapter 5 in which I thought was Chapter 6! I hope everyone has had a lovely Christmas! Let us begin :-)**

Marshall was well and truly shocked. He hadn't intended for any of this to happen at all. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to move his hand, he had never experienced something like this before, it was like a hurricane had taken over the inside of his stomach, his stomach was in bits. Mary didn't know what had made her touch his hand, at first it was because Marshall was being annoying and she wanted him to stop, but then, when Mary had touched Marshall's hand. It was like a whole different feeling. Then she felt awkward, she didn't know when to let go. Did she even want to let go? 'Come on Mary, shape up!' She thought.

She'd finally let go of Marshall's hand, and stood from the sofa. She leaned onto the floor to get the DVD from the DVD Player, and put it back in its box. Marshall sat himself up and repositioned himself on the sofa. "So, what did you think of the film?" Mary said as she turned and faced Marshall. "So it was Statham right?" Marshall replied, not even answering her question. "How did you even know?" She paused to take a breath, "In fact, no, don't even answer that". She laughed and stood up from the floor, and got Marshall's glass from the table. "Want anything else to drink Marshall?" She asked as she was stood at the kitchen sink. Marshall couldn't help but stare at her, even for being her age and having a kid, who he wouldn't change for the world, she still looked absolutely magnificent. It took him awhile for him to get out of his daze and to answer Mary's question. "No, no," he shook his head, "no thank you Mary." He smiled.

"So where have you told Abigail you're at? You haven't told her you're here, have you?" Mary said in a stern tone. "Mary I don't want to talk about that right now, please? I've really enjoyed tonight too, just please..can you leave it?" Marshall replied, letting out a big sigh. Mary acknowledged his request and simply nodded, although she knew for a fine fact that he had not told Abigail where he was. Marshall's phones flashed with a message on the front of it, it was from Stan, which was a sigh of relief for moment, but then he remembered about the earlier text, which wasn't good. The message read, 'You will have to ring me in the morning, I don't know, I leave you lot for two minutes and everything falls apart, stay safe Marshall. Speak tomorrow.' And Stan was quite right, it had only seemed two minutes and everything had gone wrong. He locked his phone and looked back up at Mary who was washing the few remaining dishes.

"Any plans for tomorrow Mary?" Marshall asked with a soft smile. "None at all, Mark isn't bringing Norah back until later on, just me tomorrow. What about you?" Mary came and sat with Marshall who was sitting at the kitchen table. "Think I might have to meet Abigail's Mom tomorrow, she is supposed to be coming for the weekend.." Marshall didn't even finish his sentence before Mary had something to say, "and let me guess" Mary sighed, "she hasn't told her Mom right?" Mary sighed again and looked at Marshall's sad eyes, she'd never seen him like this before. "No she has not," Marshall sighed, "how am I meant to go back tomorrow and act like noting has happened?" Marshall head dropped, he couldn't look at Mary, he could feel himself crumbling right in front of her eyes. Mary couldn't help but just want to hug him and tell him everything was going to okay. But she couldn't do that, could she? "Marshall you may not have to even do it yet, just keep your head up." Mary told Marshall, she felt awkward now, cause she couldn't do anything for him. "You're right, I know, I just got to take each day as it comes, I can't keep going like this." Marshall looked up to Mary and gave her a half smile. Mary was happy with that.

Marshall looked at his phone to glance at the time. "I should probably head to bed. Thanks for this Mary", and as much as she wanted to hug her, he had to just say good night. "No problem, if you wake up before me, which is likely, don't wake me." Mary said. Marshall knew better than any other person in the world to never interrupt Mary while she was asleep. "Night Mare", he turned and started walking in the direction of his bed. "Night Marshall." Mary said. Marshall was in no way tired, his body was just exhausted. When he laid on the bed all his muscles just seemed to melt into the mattress. The relief when he lying down was blissful. Marshall laid with his eyes closed for a few minutes, even to close his eyes was blissful.

Back in the other room Mary was sat at the kitchen table. She didn't know what to think of this entire situation. Should Mary be feeling hurt? After all, she did quite like Kenny. Fair enough, she was not nearly married, but when Mary actually sat down to think about it, she was hurting, quite a bit in fact. This was not like Mary at all. Mary stared at the kitchen table, circling her finger on the surface, her mind was working like clock work. Mary decided that she should not feel hurt, she could not feel hurt over Kenny. Her focus was Marshall at the moment, as he needed her the most. And that is all that mattered to her. Mary shook of her thoughts and stood from the table, trying to be as quite as possible because Marshall was in the other room, she reached for her phone to loom at the time, it was getting late, she should probably head to bed. Mary done her usual checks before going to bed, even though she had a state of the art alarm system courtesy of WitSec. She checked all the windows, ensuring they were closed and locked and looked for any unusual things within the street. She locked both the front and back She locked both the front and back door and turned off all of the lights, she her her alarm to burglar mode, even though no one would get in.

Mary made her way to the hallway but then paused for a minute, should she pop in to see how Marshall was? Maybe he was already asleep anyways, she'd just leave it for now. Mary continued the walk down the hallway until she reached Norah's room and even though Norah was not there, she still had to look at it. She didn't like it when Norah was not there, however she felt a lot safer with Marshall being there. Mary tip toed out of Norah's room, and into her own. She wrapped herself into her cold sheets and laid with her eyes closed. As tight as she shut her eyes she just couldn't sleep. She wondered what Marshall was doing, if he was asleep or wide awake like her. This wondering drove her crazy, although she'd slept with Marshall within the same house a lot of times at work, she had never felt like this before. She felt like she wanted to lie with him, just to make sure he was okay.

In the other room, Marshall laid wide awake but still with his eyes closed, he didn't want to open them just yet. He wondered what Mary was doing. Whether she was awake or not. He guessed she was probably asleep, because she loved her sleep.

Mary opened her eyes for a moment, and sat up from the bed. She could feel someone looking at her. Mary got up from her bed and reached for her glock, which was natural to her. Mary made her way up the hallway and shouted of a Marshall, who didn't reply. Marshall had heard a noise from outside, so he stepped into the kitchen. Mary continued her walk up the hallway, until she remembered that she had not checked her bedroom. Marshall heard the creek in the hallway and made his way to the hallway. "Mary!", he shouted softly. Mary got the shock of her life, she turned to face Marshall with her gun pointing towards him, until Marshall jumped backwards. Luckily, she noticed who it was before shooting the tall lanky figure. He moved closer to her and held her shoulder, reassuring her he was there. Mary put her hand on Marshall's hand which was on her shoulder, and lifted it again when she heard a soft tap at the door. Mary put her glock in the back of her shorts, and made her way to the door. Marshall followed straight away, but Mary turned around told him to stay put at the hallway. Marshall was reluctant too, but would obey her orders. Mary unlocked the door and slowly opened the door.

**Wow! What is going on so far?! I assure the next part is coming very soon bare with me! I'm so sorry for how long this has took me to put up! **


End file.
